


Exorcist Okumura

by Bellagunn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagunn/pseuds/Bellagunn
Summary: Yukio is a badass muthafucker!





	Exorcist Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> I doodled this and thought it would be nice to share. Sorry if the resolution is a bit funky; I have it hosted on tumblr (flicker was a no go, I couldn't figure out a work around for their 'link back' requirement) and there seems to be a bit of native compression (or I'm just bleary eyed and half asleep). 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for image hosting other than Flickr or Tumblr please let me know, thanks!


End file.
